Hidden in the Shadows rewrite
by darkbloddynightmare38
Summary: Clary, Simon, and Magnus are best friends and half-bloods. They have always been outcasts at their high school, Shadow High Prep, and everyone except for the 3 Lightwoods have been bulling them for as long as Magnus, Clary and Simon can remember. But what happens when the infamous Lightwoods turn out to be halfbloods like them? PAIRINGS INSIDE


Chapter1

Summary:REWRITE! (Made a few changes so it'll make more sense)br /br /Clary, Simon, and Magnus are best friends and half-bloods and have been going to Camp Half-Blood since Magnus was 7 and Clary and Simon were 6. They have always been outcasts at their high school, Shadow High Prep. Everyone except for the 3 Lightwoods have been bullying them for as long as Magnus, Clary and Simon can remember. But what happens when the infamous Lightwoods turn out to be half-bloods like Magnus, Clary and Simon? Sizzy, Malec, Clace, Percabeth, etc. AU no more Thalico because I realize I've just been forcing myself to ship them and if you read House of Hades, there is your second reason why there's no more Thalico now it's Solangelo! (Yeah I need help...)

Clary is a daughter of Zeus, Magnus is a son of Hecate, and Simon is a son of

Clary's POV:

Finally, it was the last day of school, and I was so excited that nothing Aline or anyone else in this stupid school could do or say anything to spoil it. I was in my car talking to Magnus on my iPhone 5c, telling him that I was going to be at his apartment building soon to pick up him and Simon. Now I know what you're thinking, why do I have a phone when technology does NOT agree with half-bloods? Well, they were gifts from our parents and my dad had Hephaestus do some tweaking and now everyone's phones can go undetected by monsters.

When I pulled up to Magnus's complex I got out and buzzed his apartment, and waited for them to come down. Since Magnus and Simon live in the same apartment complex we found it to be easier for them to hang out at Magnus' until I picked them up. They took 5 minutes to get down and I was a little miffed because we were starting to run late.

When they got down, we all exchanged quick hellos and I saw that Magnus was wearing a black graphic tee with a roaring tiger in silver glitter on the front, bleach white skinny jeans, and black glittery Vans; Simon was wearing a black tee shirt with a cartoon of a married couple with the wife looking happy but the husband looking depressed and under it said "Game Over", faded blue jeans, and regular black Vans. I was wearing a 30 Seconds to Mars black halter top with my jean jacket over it (because God forbid I show that I, a human girl, have shoulders and a back!), dark wash jeggings, and dark brown lace up boots with a zipper on the side. Don't ask why, we just decided to wear black today, we piled into my red four door Jeep Wrangler Sahara and booked it to school.

When we got there we took the first parking spot closest to the door, and when we got out I regretfully noticed that it was by a black 2013 Lexus 460 f sport, which was the Lightwoods car, who are the school's soccer stars.

"Fuck my life." Simon muttered when he saw the car. It's not that we hate the Lightwoods, they're amazing, but it's the people they hang out with. Those people have been giving us hell ever since we were in kindergarten together. "C'mon Si, just think that it's the last day of school, and we don't have to see those stupid friends of theirs for a whole 2 months. Now let's go before we run into them and we end up being late." I said as I grabbed his elbow and dragged him inside.

We had just made it to homeroom a minute before the bell rang and we took our seats in the back of the class. Of course the biggest dick in the school Sebastian, otherwise known as my step-brother (horrible, I know) and the biggest school slut, Aline aka Jace, Alec, and Isabelle's cousin, had to be in our homeroom, but it was the day before summer vacation and we would be leaving for camp tonight so I decided to ignore them. Then just as they were about to come over and have a "chat" with us, our Spanish teacher came in and told us all to take our seats so she can give us our finals.  
Thankfully after that, we managed to make it through the majority of the day unscathed and when we got to lunch, we compared notes on how each other's days were going until Magnus' phone rang so me and Simon decided to get lunch. I know that school food is supposed to be horrible, but we actually have good cooks at our school and I was taught not to be picky otherwise I wouldn't eat at all, so I had a pretty strong stomach, and anyway I didn't eat any breakfast today so I am starving!

"Soooo, anything happen with you and Aline at all today?" Simon asked me. "No thank the gods." I said a bit distracted. "What's wrong?" Simon asked looking concerned. "It's nothing just thinking about the final that we have in dance next period; I'm kinda nervous about it." I shrugged. "Yeah, but just think: you're most likely not going first, you know the routine so well you could do it backwards, and you're dancing with Jace who's pretty good at improv so if you mess up, your knight in shining Skechers will save you!" She gave me a bitch face that was so similar to Sam Winchester's, I had to laugh. "That's exactly why I'm nervous! Because what if he does have to save me? Not only will I embarrass myself in front of the class, I'll embarrass myself in front of Jace too!" I nodded and reassured her again that she would do fine as we paid for our food and went to our table, where we saw Aline and her minions walking over to Magnus, but he didn't notice them since he seemed to be absorbed in the conversation he was having, so Simon and I booked it over there like our lives depended on it.

Magnus POV:

Today was a pretty awesome day, I mean I didn't get any crap from anyone; I managed to get a few answers right on my math final, I get to dance with Alec in our next class, and we get to go back to camp and see all of our awesome friends. Kinda sad that I won't be seeing Alec for a while, but hey it's only for 2 months (the longest 2 months of my life).

When I got to lunch, I immediately put my stuff down and grabbed lunch since Simon and Clary weren't there yet. By the time I got back with my lunch, Clary and Simon entered the cafeteria, so I waved them over and we started talking about the day, until Simon's step sister, Rebecca called, asking about our day. I was so wrapped up in my conversation with Rebecca, I didn't notice the fucktards approaching our table until Clary and Simon all but slammed their trays on the table shocking me back to reality. I almost dropped my phone but I managed to catch it and told Rebecca to hold on and put my phone on the table. "What just happened?" I asked them and Simon gestured to Aline and her Pussy Posse as we like to call them-which is all of the populars except for Jace, Isabelle, and Alec-at the table in front of us and I just roll my eyes and resume my conversation with Rebecca.

"So who are you talking to?" Simon asked. I told him it was Rebecca and he shot out his hand so fast, I'm surprised he didn't bang it against the table. "Yeah, I'm handing you off to Simon now." I said and handed him the phone, and he talked to her excitedly about school and camp and Clary and I stuck our 2 cents in when needed.

"Hey Fagnus!" Aline called to get my attention. "Fagnus? That's really all ya got?" Simon said making me laugh. She ignored him and continued to talk to me. "So me and my friends were wondering if you actually do your own make up or does a monkey or something put it on for you." She said her Pussy Posse laughing behind her. "Really Aline? That's weak even for you!" I said truthfully. "What did you call me?" She said getting out of her chair and walking up to me to try and make me feel small. Oh please, I've dealt with things that would make her die out of fear on the spot! I stood up and leaned back on the table in a totally non-threatening way! More of a 'let's hurry this up because I have better things to do' way, and crossed my arms. "Technically I didn't call you anything, I just said that your jab was weak." I stated. Before anything could go any further, I heard someone shout to Aline, and when I turned my head, it turned out to be Isabelle with Jace and Alec next to her, so I just shrug and turn back to my friends, only to see Simon pointing my phone at me as if he was about to take a photo.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked him. "FaceTime with Becca." He answered. "Okay, but give me my phone, I'm gonna switch it to the front camera so she can see all of us." I said. I switched it and our faces appeared at the bottom corner of the screen, and I saw girl with dark hair, brown eyes shaped similarly like Simon's and freckles across her nose take up the rest of the screen. "Hey." I greeted. "Wow when I saw that thing between you and that Drew wannabe, I was just like 'Uh oh, shit's about to get real!'" Rebecca said. We all laughed. "By the way, the Drew wannabe is Aline. You know the one we told you about."Simon said (A/N: Simon said XD I crack myself up)

"Do you wanna check out the cafeteria?" Clary offered. She nodded so I turned it back to the back camera and showed her the cafeteria, but paused a little to show her how many tables the populars took up, which was a whole friggin' row of tables!

Then Isabelle not so discretely points us out, and Alec and Jace turn around to look at us, but we pretend that we don't see them and continue to give Rebecca a virtual tour of the cafeteria. "So who were those three that were staring at you guys?" Rebecca asked. "That's Isabelle, Alec and Jace. The ones that we talked to you about." Simon explained. "Oh! So that's them!" Rebecca said smiling. "Pipe down a little Becca! They might hear you!"Clary said going red.

"Why is the volume really that loud? Or is it just that quiet in there?"

"The volume is really that loud."

"Oh. Well you should turn it down then."

"No, because then we won't be able to hear you."Clary said pouting a little.

Simon and I just looked back and forth between the two bickering best friends like it was a very interesting tennis match. Just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, so we said goodbye to Rebecca and headed to our last and our absolute favorite class of the day: dance.


End file.
